Falling For You
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: AU – When two different worlds collide, everything will come crashing down. Can love fix all of the broken pieces up? / Both of their lives tasted and felt like black coffee—bittersweet. But when the both of them met in a situation they never expected, it seemed that the bitterness started to fade away slowly.
1. Falling For You ღ

**Falling For You**  
_asdfghjkl anime_®

▌Subcategory: Fairy Tail  
▌Language: English  
▌Rating: Teen Plus — Rating may change  
▌Genres: romance, friendship, drama, humor, family, hurt/comfort  
▌Lead Characters: Laxus Dreyar, OC  
▌Publish Date: February 8, 2014 | Saturday

Author's Note:

**First of all**, I would like to keep this as professional as possible—I've been dying to try that—and I will do my very best to refrain myself from putting any rants or arguments about a certain topic. Because, as you have noticed, most of my stories have a bunch of fan-girl stuff on it. But on this fanfiction, I will not tolerate myself to put any squealing or cheering on Author's Notes. And I will not put any Author's Notes in the middle of chapters because it is very annoying and disturbing. I realized that myself when I read stories here in FanFiction. So I will avoid that as well. But I'm pretty sure there's a chance that I'll act childish... because sometimes, I'm crazy and ultra-hyper.

**Secondly**, updates are of course, slow as usual. You won't expect much from me. Well, if you do, I'm flattered. But please, don't. I can even cancel and discontinue this story if I can't do it anymore. Most of the time, it's just writer's block or my laziness. It's either of those, and it's more of the latter. Please forgive me for that kind of attitude.

**Thirdly**, the original character of the story is inspired by the FF author, **Jenny1751**, and her story _The Battle of Angels and Fairies_ and its sequel, _Fairy's Guardian Angel_. I am a huge fan of her original characters and I am so deeply in love with her plot. It is simply amazing. I recommend you dear readers to read it. You will not regret a single word you have read.

**Lastly**, I don't want any of my readers complain about flamers. Yes, I understand. If there's a flamer, a fan would get furious about it and will start out a rant through a review. I'd appreciate the support but it's fine. Definitely. I don't really care about it. Flames are just... _hater criticisms_. They're not all that special. It's just a comment that is attempting to anger the author. But I don't have a short fuse, unfortunately. I can tolerate that., so it's nothing to worry about. Pfft. It's not like I have fans, anyway. ಥ_ಥ

Disclaimer:

All rights reserved to **Hiro Mashima **and **Kodansha**. All credits go to them. I, the author, own nothing but the plot and original characters. All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional. Names, businesses, events, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Any mentions of characters outside of the Fairy Tail series—Naruto, One Piece, etc—are owned by their respective creators. Songs and quotes included in this story will be credited.

**- Line BREAK (ᕗ ಠ益ರೃ)ᕗ ┬━┬ -**

**Falling For You** — _a FanFiction story by asdfghjkl anime_

Meet Laxus Dreyar. Tall, blonde, muscular, dashing. He's one of the most powerful men of the country yet. Wealth, fame, women, and power. He has it all, he couldn't ask for more. But one day, he realized that his whole life as an adult, he had been lonely. He had no one to share his blessings, and whenever he stares at his home, it's empty. Prostitutes and strippers? He wouldn't even dare let them stay an hour in his mansion. He needed someone... a _partner_. He was desperate.

And then he met someone that he thought could change his life. Will it be his downfall because of his vindictive attitude?

...

Meet Leighla Heartfilia. Slender, platinum blonde hair, enchanting blue eyes, porcelain skin, voluptuous. As a daughter and a heiress of one of the richest businessmen all over the world, she is taught to live in etiquette and protocol. A strict life, indeed. All of a sudden, her father, Jude Heartfilia, arranged a marriage for her to the son of one of his business partners. He's rough and cruel and she thought that she should flee away, escape from his harsh chains.

But little by little, slowly, she starts to fall for him. Hard. She never knew why or how, but she just did. Whenever she gazes at his cold and icy stare, she gets drawn to it and falls hopelessly.

What should she do?

**(҂⌣̀_⌣́)ᕤ**

_"You're rarer than a can of dandelion and burdock and those other girls are just post-mix lemonade."  
–Arctic Monkeys, 'Suck It And See'_

**Summary**: AU – When two different worlds collide, everything will come crashing down. Can love fix all of the broken pieces up? / Both of their lives tasted and felt like black coffee—bittersweet. But when the both of them met in a situation they never expected, it seemed that the bitterness started to fade away slowly.

Alternate Universe | Multi-chaptered


	2. Prologue ღ

**Falling For You**  
_asdfghjkl anime_®

▌Subcategory: Fairy Tail  
▌Language: English  
▌Rating: Teen Plus — Rating may change  
▌Genres: romance, friendship, drama, humor, family, hurt/comfort  
▌Lead Characters: Laxus Dreyar, OC  
▌Publish Date: February 8, 2014 | Saturday  
▌Chapter Update Date: February 9, 2014 | Sunday

**ͼ(ݓ_ݓ)ͽ**

▌Prologue▐

The leopard furry coat draped on his broad shoulders is his signature style. The lightning-shaped scar that ran across his right eye is an obvious sign that he had a horrible past. The blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity made him look striking as ever. The dangerous glint on his blue-grayish eyes meant it's not a good idea to mess with him. And the cocky smirk plastered on his handsome, defined face that seemed to go wider attracted so many women, they practically begged on his feet.

He's Laxus Dreyar. Vice-President of the Raven Tail Enterprises and the successor of Ivan Dreyar. 23 years of age and a professional tycoon. He knows what he does and gives sincerity to anything related to money. He never lets down any offer, making the business run better than before.

Right now, the young adult attends a business party thrown by his good friend, Freed Justine. The blonde said he had nothing to do that evening, and so he decided to help Freed with the deals.

"So you're telling me that you need help for negotiating?" The muscle-bound man raised a blonde eyebrow towards his shorter friend, crossing his arms on his chest. Freed sighed exasperatedly and fixed his tie, which is already perfect as it is.

"Well, since I'll be dealing with the CEO of the Fiore _Fantasma_ Porla Establishment, I am in desperate need of your help, you know? It's a big event and I'm afraid that I'll unintentionally decline the prepositions he'll give me because of my maladroit words." Freed ran a hand through his long, green hair.

Laxus's chuckled humorously and patted his friend's shoulder. "You're a really helpless man, brother." He smirked at him. "Using really deep words there, mate. _Maladroit_? Now that's some unusual shit coming from you." The blonde man sat on one of the room's sofas, making himself comfortable.

Freed clicked his tongue, miffed by Laxus's statement. "Shut the bloody hell up, nob. I'm trying to focus here. Are you really here to help _me _or you're just going to help _yourself _by getting some easy women pulling on your feet?" He shot back at the blonde, who was unfazed and instead, laughed.

"For the most part, sure, why the hell not? Thanks for giving me an idea, mate." Laxus said in a slight, almost-unnoticed mock tone. Freed scowled at that. "My sole purpose is to help you. S'not like the women who go to these parties give me a _stonker_."

The green-haired businessman blushed deeply at his friend's shameless term. "Don't even start talking bullshit like that in front of me." He stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning deeply. Laxus shrugged his shoulders in nonchalant, smirking in humor.

"It can't be helped." He grinned toothily at Freed, who huffed in irritation.

"Just zip it. And keep it in your pants tonight, Dreyar. The last thing I want is for one of my guests telling me that my friend over here is dry humping an innocent woman who doesn't want to do anything with him." Freed rolled his eyes at the details, grinning at himself.

Laxus choked on his spit at that and started to laugh out loud, his voice booming. "Really funny, mate. But I don't mind _trying_." He gave Freed a sleazy smirk as the average-built man's eyebrows furrowed, forming creases on the bridge of his nose.

"Why were you here again? I can't seem to remember inviting you here anymore." Freed retorted in a you're-such-a-pain-in-the-ass tone. Laxus stood up from the sofa and flicked a corsage towards Freed.

"Let's get started with the tutorial." Laxus smirked and Freed merely rolled his eyes once more, smiling ever-so-slightly.

**- Line BREAK (っ-●益●)っ -**

Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her blue eyes stood out in the crowd of black and dull. Her blue gown complimented her curves, especially her tiny waist, shapely hips and large breasts. A choker was worn around her neck, and white gloves covered her entire forearm. Her gown was a backless, stopping until the small of her flawless back.

Greedy eyes roved on her body, which she simply ignored. She's elegant, proper and genuine. Rosy cheeks, long eyelashes and plump pinkish lips that seemed to gloss under the light. She's famously known as Leighla Heartfilia, the eldest daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

Leighla is a part-time model and a professional psychologist; and sometimes serves as a heart surgeon in emergency cases. She owns a memorial hospital, located in the city, the _La __Rose Blanche et Couer_ Hospital, French for The White Rose and Heart Hospital.

It was her younger sister's 18th birthday, on the date of July 1, XX85. Celebrated in the Heartfilia manor, where hundreds of guests and relatives occupied it. Lively, indeed.

But Leighla, herself, is not as close to being _lively_.

She remained stoic and poker-faced; watching the party carry out through the night, not in the least amused with the event. It's not like she isn't happy for her sister's entrance to the world of adulthood.

It's just because she didn't like being in public, nor socializing with others. She'd rather stay locked up in her bedroom or in the library, reading a book or writing poems and novels.

She's not "anti-social." Leighla simply likes being... _isolated_. Alone. Away from the dramas of life that she thought is unnecessary.

"Leighla, dear. Would you like some champagne?" Spetto, one of the loyal servants in the Heartfilia Konzern, smiled warmly at the blonde. Leighla's eyebrows raised slightly, and shook her head, denying politely.

"That would be great, Spetto-san. But no, thank you. I'm fine." Leighla smiled kindly, while Spetto nodded her head in understanding, making her way to the crowd as she served the guests quiche and sweet tart, leaving the young blonde alone again.

Leighla stood at the vicinity of the grand stairs of the manor, her hands on her lap. Without notice, a slender hand was placed on her bare shoulder, startling her. She jumped in surprise. "Oh!" Leighla exclaimed, turning around only to see her younger sister, beaming at her.

Leighla sighed in relief and placed a hand on her chest. "You scared me, Lucy." She looked softly to her sister, who giggled playfully.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself, onee-sama?" Lucy pouted childishly at Leighla, who, in return, patted her sister's head.

"I already am, Lucy." Leighla lied. She just wants to go upstairs and comfort herself with a good book. Maybe even try studying some problems in the mind. Lucy's eyebrows raised to her hairline in confusion, making Leighla chuckle heartily.

"Standing so still is your way of _enjoying yourself_?" Lucy said in pure wonder. "Are you okay, onee-sama? I think you need to consult a psychologist and let 'em fix your head." Lucy tapped her finger on her chin. Leighla laughed at her statement, covering her mouth with her gloved hand.

Lucy's eyes widened in realization and slapped herself in the face. "Ah! You _are _a psychologist! Haha, that was dumb of me." Lucy stuck her tongue out, bonking her head lightly with her fist.

"No, I'm entirely fine, sweetheart." Leighla smiled at Lucy, pushing her to the crowd. "Now, you go and have fun in your party."

Lucy narrowed her brown eyes to the older woman, and grinned deviously. It's already obvious an evil plan has formed in her mind. A plan that involves Leighla. "Come on, onee-sama! Let's dance!" She laughed loudly, pulling Leighla's hand to the center of the crowd.

"W-Wait! L-Lucy!" Leighla exclaimed, but it was gone unnoticed by Lucy, or she just ignored it.

This is going to be a long night, indeed.

**ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ**

**To Be Continued**  
Chapter One

_"The villains were always ugly in books and movies. Necessarily so, it seemed. Because if they were attractive—if their looks matched their charm and their cunning—they wouldn't only be dangerous. They would be_ irresistible_."  
__―Nenia Campbell, 'Horroscape'_

Author's Note:

**Okay**, this story will include French and British words and terms, so you better get your French dictionary out. And especially with the British slang words on Laxus's part. Let's just say that Fiore is found somewhere in Europe, aye? And yes, minor characters are included in this story. I'm using FT wiki, you see. So, tell me what you think; through review or PM, anything is alright with me! Constructive criticisms are warmly welcomed, even flames.

Disclaimer:

All rights reserved to **Hiro Mashima** and **Kodansha**.

**(╥_╥)**

Shameful Advertisement:

Visit my Wattpad - ** MrSBL_ **(Check out my stories as well! If you're interested.)  
Visit my Tumblr - **sentimentaldolphin **(Random crap posted here and there.)

―**asdfghjkl anime ๏̯͡๏**


	3. Chapter One ღ

**Falling For You**  
_asdfghjkl anime_®

▌Subcategory: Fairy Tail  
▌Language: English  
▌Rating: Teen Plus — Rating may change  
▌Genres: romance, friendship, drama, humor, family, hurt/comfort  
▌Lead Characters: Laxus Dreyar, OC  
▌Publish Date: February 8, 2014 | Saturday  
▌Chapter Update Date: April 1, 2014 | Tuesday

(っ◕‿◕)っ

▌Chapter One▐

_10:37 AM, Friday_

Leighla sighed the moment she entered the cafe. Today's her day off from work, and she decided to spend it by relaxing and pamper herself. She deserves a long rest. Work is quite stressful. There were a lot of appointments this week with some patients. Depression _is _quite contagious...

Anyway, Leighla made her way towards the cashier and ordered a espresso and a slice of _gâteau au chocolat_. Fancy dandy names, but it just actually means _chocolate cake_. But thank god, at least, Leighla can understand—and speak—French.

She went and sat on a vacant booth near the window, taking out a pocket book from her bag. Of course, she wouldn't miss the chance to read her precious novels. A work by Mitch Albom—_The Timekeeper_. Leighla will never get tired of reading.

It was the perfect time to relax.

The cafe was a bit packed, so thank goodness she found a seat. It was filled with teenagers and youngins alike. Well, it _is _Friday today. Leighla smiled warmly and stared outside the window glass. It was almost the end of spring, which means it's almost summer season. The city of Magnolia looks a whole lot like New York City's, because of the busy streets and boulevards, and the tall buildings.

Leighla lives somewhere in the outskirts of town, in a wealthy high-class subdivision. She grew up in that place with other fellow rich families. There were a lot who were the same age as her, but Leighla never chose to put herself in the social life. Besides, she's 23 years old already. And she had met and befriended good doctors.

Just like Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. They were great friends of hers. But both of them are on their morning shift, so Leighla went to the cafe alone today.

Leighla tucked a stray blonde strand behind her ear and saw that her order has finally arrived. A pinkish-haired young lad made his way to her booth with a tray in hand. Leighla's eyes narrowed slightly. _I've seen this boy once... _She thought to herself as she looked up his appearance; which of course the teenager is oblivious to.

"Natsu-kun?" She said out loud, tapping her finger on her chin. The teenager's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, and then a grin spread across his face.

"Ah, Leighla-senpai! Good morning!" Natsu greeted cheerfully, placing her food on the table in front of her. "Lucy's sister, right?" He stood up straight and stared at the young adult.

Leighla beamed at him. "That's right," she nodded her head. "It's nice to see you, Natsu-kun."

"Back at ya, senpai. So, how's your day going?" Natsu took a seat in front of her casually, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, it's my day off today, actually. How about you?" Leighla reached for her coffee and took a stirrer in a nearby rack of necessities—sugar, tissues, creamer, pepper, etc. Natsu blinked at her and sighed, his eyes scanning the room.

"Busy Friday, as usual, senpai." He whined in a complaining tone, pouting. But then, his eyes lit up, as if he had a bright idea. "That's right! I almost forgot. How's Lucy?" He leaned forward from his seat, obviously interested in the subject about the young blonde. Leighla quirked an elegant brow at him and smirked slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, she's having her early class today," Leighla added a tint of sugar in her coffee and stirred again. "What about you, Natsu-kun? Don't you have any classes today?" She took a dainty sip from her coffee, and sighed in relief. It was a good morning, indeed.

"Won't start 'til 1 pm. My work shift will end around 12." Natsu explained briefly, taking a look at his wristwatch. Leighla nodded her head in understanding.

"Hmm," Leighla lazily hummed, taking the fork beside her plate and started to eat the toppings of the cake. _Marshmallows, yummy._ Leighla giggled inwardly as she chewed. "Well, you better get back to work! We both not want your boss to see you slacking off."

"Oh, yeah, you're right! I be—" Natsu's voice was cut off by a booming yell of a mustached man who emerged from the kitchen.

"DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN 'ERE!" Macao Conbolt's American accent was heard all over the cafe, his eyes angry and face burning red. Leighla chuckled halfheartedly. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess that's my cue."

"Mm-hmm. See you around, Natsu-kun."

"Yeah. See ya, senpai."

The young Dragneel stood up to his feet and waved his hand at Leighla, who merely smiled back. She was in a good mood today, it seems.

Leighla continued to enjoy her coffee and cake. Not until someone entered the cafe and the doorbell rang. The young blonde raised her head from her book and glanced at the person who entered.

But when her blue eyes landed on the newcomer, her eyes widened in shock. She even almost dropped her fork she was holding. _W-W-What in the world?_ Her inner self started to panic. Well, in a good way. Because..._  
_

_HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY I'VE SEEN!_ And an additional inner squeal.

With that thought, Leighla's face flushed bright red, like a tomato. She bonked her head repeatedly. She scolded herself for being a pervert and started to drink her coffee timidly. _Don't lose your posture. _She tried to calm herself down.

The Heartfilia dragged her eyes back to the newcomer. He's already standing by the cashier.

He was wearing a sharp black business suit and a trench coat was slung around his shoulders, as if it was meant to be there. He has spiky blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity and dark blue, almost grey, eyes. And a lightning bolt-shaped scar ran across his right eye. His face was weary, like he just came back from a long day of work. But he was still handsome anyway. He has a defined nose, and an aura that she could not describe.

Very attractive.

_And _appealing.

He has a muscular build, making Leighla think how he looked like _without the suit on_. There's probably the chiseled chest, ripped muscle arms, packed abs... so strong and powerful. And if he starts flexing... flexing for _her_...

Leighla noticed that she was biting her lip, and she immediately slapped herself out of her stupor. "Oh... oh my..." She covered her mouth in embarrassment, as if the others heard what she was thinking about. "_Oooh_, you're a proper lady, Leighla. Don't think about such ridiculous things!" She muttered to herself, taking a piece from her cake and chewing it.

She averted her attention back to her book and decided to forget about that man. They don't even know each other so there's no need to fantasize over him. Besides, it's not like Leighla is interested in people like him. They're not even _acquaintances _for Pete's sake!

Leighla sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. It's not like it's impossible for her to fantasize. She went to an _all-girls school _in primary school up to high school. What do you expect? And in college, she _almost _had a boyfriend. Well, she _think _she did. But it seems that it was just her... because the guy liked somebody else. And now, he and his destined partner are getting married in a few days. How amazing is that? Besides—

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems that the place's crowded today. Is this seat taken?" Leighla heard a voice say. It was deep and very velvety. Oh?

She looked up to the person, and realized it was the man she was gazing at awhile ago. She gasped.

Well, her inner self did. Outside, she just gave him a smile.

_Good going, Leighla._ She complimented herself. "Oh, sure! It's alright," she gave him a nod. "I could use some company."

The man mouthed a 'thanks' at her and then took the seat in front of her, where Natsu was previously sitting a few minutes ago. This man is _perfect_. Especially in the close-up.

He shrugged off his coat and folded it carelessly beside him. He leaned back on his seat and groaned in satisfaction. That sound made Leighla blush. What _is _he?

"The name's Laxus Dreyar." He began, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Leighla watched how his shoulders moved so flawlessly. _Oh_. Laxus Dreyar, huh? Now she knows his name. But, wait. She's heard of that name before.

"Laxus Dreyar?" She said with a bit of familiarity in her voice. The blonde man nodded back at her, giving her a haughty smirk. _Oh goodness gracious._ "Yeah, the one and only. Raven Tail Enterprises. Ever heard of that company before?" He raised an eyebrow at her, the smirk never leaving his face.

Leighla's mouth was open excitedly, turning to a wide smile. "Raven Tail Enterprises? Of _course_! Everyone does! I mean, who wouldn't, right?" She sat up straight on her chair and clenched her floral skirt with her hands. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were wide, unblinking._  
_

She was staring at his grayish eyes. Raven Tail Enterprises is one of the most successful organizations in the country! Leighla is a woman who has enough information about something and someone. Making the saying _A woman is like Google. She __knows everything. _as true as it says.

Surprised, Laxus looked at her with a smirk filled with mirth. Noticing this, Leighla immediately recovered from her 'impoliteness.' She coughed and sat up straight on her seat once more.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I mean, Raven Tail Enterprises is very popular, err, because of its amazing services to the people. Oh, and then the development of properties and lands are doing great, it seems!" Leighla managed to say. She cleared her throat and took another sip from her beloved espresso.

Laxus chuckled, his shoulders shaking. "Well thank you for that. By the way, Vice Pres." He said, leaning back on his chair as his order arrived.

Black coffee.

"Pardon?" Leighla stared at his beverage.

Laxus took the cup and blew on it. "I'm the vice president." He answered shortly, drinking his coffee. _How can he even _drink _that?_

Leighla almost choked from her own coffee. "V...Vice president?" She hissed under her breath, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Yeah," He sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples with his hand. Then Leighla noticed something. "Pretty tiresome, I'd say." Laxus made a _heh _sound at the end as he made himself comfortable on his seat.

A ring.

"What's your name?" He observed her figure up and down with appreciation.

"Leighla Heartfilia."

Is he engaged?

Or worse...

_Married_?!

But how can that be 'worse'? It's not like Leighla's connected to him or anything.

"Oh, you're that doctor!" Laxus snapped his fingers in realization, shocking Leighla.

"How did you know?"

"Well, we have a really insane employee, she says that every after work she goes to you for therapies." He pointed out. "Heard you were a psychologist. And you own a memorial hospital. I remember going there when my Gramps was confined."

The doctor nodded in understanding, taking her espresso in hand and drinking. "Hmm. I'm glad I'm acknowledged for my skill." Laxus laughed at her accolade to herself. "But may I know who that employee of yours is?"

"Her name's Flare."

Leighla smiled at the name. She's heard that name a hundred of times around, saying that the woman is crazy as hell. "Oh, Flare Corona." She nodded her head. "She's pretty kind whenever she attends her therapies with me." She admitted truthfully, taking another piece from her cake.

Laxus half-choked-half-laughed at Leighla's statement. "_Her_? _Kind_? She's a total bitch!" He complained. The blonde doctor was taken aback, a confused look adorned her face. "I don't think that's the right way to describe her."

"No—"

The blonde businessman cut her off. "She's a goddamned trollop." He finished as he sipped on his black coffee. Now, Leighla's eyebrows rose to her hairline at his shameless statement, obviously disturbed. She knew that term. _He speaks British?_ She'd ask that later on._  
_

"How could you say that?" She said in a short breath, her blue eyes narrowing. "Flare is good company and smiles a lot."

"You mean like a demented slag." Laxus shrugged his shoulders. Oh, okay. That's a really derogatory term to describe a woman. Maybe even a realy prostitute would feel insulted.

Leighla gasped. "How _dare _you!" She glared at him, gripping her fork so tight you'd think she's urging to stab him with it. Well, maybe that's a good idea but Laxus is too gorgeous to get killed. Especially with a darn fork.

Laxus smirked at her reaction. "What? Don't tell me you're offended?" He _may _be hot but he's a complete ass-jerk! Of course she was offended! How could he judge a person without even understanding them?!_  
_

"_Salaud! Je ne suis pas!_" Sometimes, her French side gets over her. "_Vous êtes un homme d'affaires, mais vous êtes complètement immoral!_" Laxus was startled by her foreign outburst.

"Wow, you speak French? Really? _Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich fließend Deutsch._" He said, placing his elbows on the table, smirking at Leighla. The blonde woman didn't quite understand him but he said something about being fluent in German. Well, what he said _was _German.

"Ugh. I don't really care. But you shouldn't judge people that easily!" Leighla scolded him, putting a bookmark on the page of her almost-forgotten book.

"Hmm? Judge people? I'm really good at that. But it seems that I judged you wrong." Laxus looked at her in the eye.

"What..?"

"I thought you were an easy woman. Like a scrubber," Leighla was surprised at his words, greatly offended.

So _that's _what he thought of her?

"But it seemed you're those high-class I-care-about-my-pride-but-I-don't-gloat rich women with a big goal." He sighed in disappointment and grabbed his cup again, drinking.

Leighla inwardly growled at his supposed-to-be-compliment-slash-insult.

Then all of a sudden, a phone started to ring. Laxus rolled his eyes at the sound and stashed his phone out of his pocket.

Leighla watched him move, still pissed off at him.

"'lo?" He casually said without looking at the caller ID.

There were some loud talking at the other side of the line but Leighla couldn't really comprehend what they were saying. But the word _shithead _seemed to stand out from all of the things that person was saying. Laxus clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"What the hell? I'm still on my goddamn break! You gave me two hours, mate!" He frowned, staring at his black coffee. And then there were more shouting at the other line. Laxus grumbled under his breath and cut off the other person.

"Whatever, mate. I'll be on my way. Tsk." Laxus hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. He wiped his face with his hand and wore back his coat, muttering under his breath about _demanding assholes _and _green-haired Kristen Stewart_.

"You're going?" Leighla finished her cake with a delighted bite. At least the cake never judged people.

"Why? D'ya want me to stay?" Laxus teased, taking his wallet.

A pink hue spread across Leighla's face. "W-What? Of course not!" She shot back, facing away from him. She heard Laxus' laugh rumble.

"Well, then I guess I'll be taking my leave." Laxus took out a $5 bill and made his way to stand up.

He was about turn his back from her before saying, "Oh, and your _fluent French_ words? Maybe you should think about improving your fluency. Or maybe you should take a breather. You seemed to have a hard time breathing while speaking French or something. And fix your French accent, maybe?" And then he left, leaving a stunned Leighla.

"..."

_What. In the world... was that?_

**ᕙ(｀皿´)╯**

**To Be Continued**  
Chapter Two

_"How lucky am I that a beautiful girl like you spills a drink on me?" I blushed. Shit! I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was strikingly handsome."  
—Nicole Gulla, 'The Lure of The Moon'_

Author's Note:

**I'd say**, Happy April Fools' Day, everybody! Oh, and Happy Birthday, Hanamichi Sakuragi of Slam Dunk 'Shohoku High' varsity #10! I hope y'all like this chapter as much as I hated it. I didn't really like how I portrayed the characters but I guess it's all right? And I'm sorry if it's not that long. And then the German and French sentences were only from Google Trans. I'm neither good at any other language other than Japanese. But I hope you enjoyed reading..? Tell me what you think; through review or PM, anything is alright with me! Constructive criticisms are warmly welcomed, even flames.

Disclaimer:

All rights reserved to **Hiro Mashima** and **Kodansha**.

**ಥ_ಥ**

Shameless Advertisement:

Follow me on Instagram! — ** awesomecaffe**.

For more stories, go to my Wattpad — **MrSBL_**_  
_

**—asdfghjkl anime ๏̯͡๏**


End file.
